The Dreams I Hope Were Real
by lakura-chan
Summary: Yaoi.Rei can't admit his love to Kai, but Kai already knows. And Kai won't show to anyone who he loves. But when they keep catching themselves together more feeling the same, and share a kiss, whatll happen?KaixRei, a little TysonxMax. RR!
1. The Story of My Haunting Mind

**Dreams I Hope Were Real**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter; The Story Of My Haunting Mind**

**POV: Split between Kai and Rei. There will be something like this when they switch; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force, or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kai's Dream Rei..... I 'm chasing after you, but you are just standing there, smiling. And when I finally got to you, You disappeared. And I stood there shocked. 

Rei...I woke up straight in my bed. I wiped the sweat off my brow. I looked over to my right, and there was Rei, sleeping peacefully. I needed to think of something else. I slowly rose out of bed, and got a drink of water in the bathroom. I downed the whole thing, And refilled it again, and downed that too. I washed my face in icy water, and dried it on the worn bathroom towel. I went back to my bed, taking off my white shirt I wore earlier. Now all that was left was my bare boxers. Rei stirred in his sleep, and I turned quickly, but he only rolled over. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to wake him up.

I slowly crawled back into bed. I needed a life I thought.When I woke up, Rei was already out in the kitchen cooking. I could smell the toast, and the eggs cooking. SO I hurriedly got up, and dressed, washed up a bit, and brushed through my hair. Rei smiled at me from behind the kitchen counter. I didn't smile back , no matter how much I wanted to, I just nodded my head. He looked disappointed, yet turned to face his cooking food. "Hey Kai, you finally learn how to sleep like a normal human?" Tyson said, his mouth full of toast, and crumbs spewing from his mouth. He was referring to my usual habit of getting up at dawn. I gave him a look of disgust. He swallowed. He was sitting next to Max. Of course. We all knew that the 2 had a relationship going on.

Max was talking to the chief about an upgrade for Draciel. The Chief looked like he was getting bullied by Max. I stepped in." Max, the only way your going to get better at blading, and to improve your blade, is to quit skipping so many practices." He cringed. And lied off. Kenny gave me a small voiced 'thank you' I nodded. Soon enough the plates were being passed out. I grabbed my own. Then Rei came over and gave out the food.

I don't know what's up with Kai. He's been acting so strange lately. He hasn't been eating very much food, mostly, just my breakfast, and tea. I gave him an extra helping. Tyson looked a little depressed that his extra was going to Kai. I smiled softly at Kai. "Eat," I muttered under my breath. He looked up. He gave a small smirk. And under his breath he said," You need to quit giving all your food to Tyson, and start giving some to your stomach." I blushed, and moved away to serve every one else. He gave me an almost lustful stare. I blushed sheepishly. I really like Kai. A lot.

Then Kai stood up, and made his announcement. " Today I would like to see each of you personally, to see what you all have to offer in battle. I need to make sure..," he said giving glances to everyone, and a soft one to me," that you are keeping up your training. Tyson will be first. Any questions??" Tyson looked like someone said he had to run all day, without food"Why do I have to go first??" Kai smirked "Because now you have a full stomach and you wont concentrate on anything," he said with a glance o Max," besides your blading. ." He started to pout. Max put a hand on his back and gave him a quick pat and a kiss on the cheek. Kai got up and moved outside. He would wait for the sky to fall, he was that patient. I knew. He would wait for me to train, and not yell when I was late. And I was thankful. He knew I had something for him.

I took the dishes up. And no one came to help. I sighed. They would enjoy my food, but not enjoy helping me clean up. When Kai saw, he cam eback through the sliding Dojo door. He went up and helped wash them, while I dried. I had to say, he looked sexy with suds all up his arms, working the muscles in his arm to scrub.... No!! I couldn't think that way!!! I needed to think on drying the dishes, or else I would end up dropping ne. Too late. Shoot.

I jumped up slightly when the dish Rei dropped crashed to the floor. This was unlike him, he usually was so careful. "Trying to get me to jump in your arms, Rei?" He blushed furiously, and stammered ," No, uh, it....w-was an accident I-I swear!! " He looked up at me, obviously embarrassed. I laughed and hopped to the side, to avoid stepping on ceramic pieces. I grabbed the broom, and swept it up. He stood there, washing the rest of the dishes. He still had a blush as red as a tomato. I swept the pieces into the trash, then went outside to put Tyson in line.

He didn't do too bad, but he could've done better and I told him so. I showed him some maneuvers to keep his enemy on the outside. I told him to show them to me, perfected, tomorrow. He sulked away. Max came out about 5 minutes later. He stumbled, over one of the many rocks, and then regained his jog. He had excellent defense, in which I was very pleased, but his offense left much to be desired.. He would always wait until his enemy tired, then make his move. But he could end his battles quicker, I knew he could, so I trained with him about an hour to perfect his speed, and attacks. I made him do them over and over, until each one was the best. And then some. He was s sweating and exhausted afterwards. I smirked. "I knew it was in you somewhere Max.That vicious side."He gave a loose smile, and went to the hose and sprayed himself.

"Hey Max, before you go with Tyson, call Rei out for me." He nodded. And went inside. Rei came out about 10 minutes later. He had his blade in his hand. "Hey," I smirked,"We'll do a quick test battle, then if you do good enough, I'll let you off. Sound good?" He smiled. He pulled his blade into the launcher. "Of course"

The battle lasted for about an hour. Kai was beating my blade pretty badly though. Driger was losing power, and I didn't need Kenny to tell me that. Dranzer was too, but not so rapidly. Then I pushed forward with a burst of energy, blinding the dish. Then I fell down, and Kai stumbled back wards. And when the light was gone, the 2 blades had stopped. But we didn't know which one stopped 1st. So it was a draw.

He came to me, and shook my hand though I longed for more. He then outstretched his hand to help me up. As he lifted me up, he brought me so close, then he went in and kissed me. I leaned into it. He broke it off. And then he let go of my hand. I stood in shock. He stared for a minute, then started walking away . "Kai!!," I said going forward a few steps. He stopped, and turned to face me. Then my brain froze. Come on you, brain. I need you now!! It seemed that it didn't care at all. "W-Would You , I mean, like to come on a walk with me??" He smiled, shook his head, then agreed. "Yeas I'll come."

"I'm glad"

Authors Notes; Well this is my new Yaoi fic I said I was going to post. If you haven't noticed, it isn't one shot. I like one shots ok, but I like the added. Don't U? If u know what I mean.But. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!

Read my other fics. 2 Kingdom hearts, 1 Beyblade, 1 Inuyasha


	2. Just a Walk

**Dreams I Hope Were Real**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Just a Walk**

**POV:Split between Kai and Rei, you'll tell when a appears.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Rei first I had to go inside to change first. I was really sweaty, and Kai was too, but not as sweaty as me, even though he had been out there all day. He went in our room first, and took his shower. He came out about 10 minutes later. He wasn't known for long showers, even though he needed the comfort of one. I started to blush furiously. He only came out in a towel, which he had carefully wrapped around his waist, making sure only to cover what was necessary. It was almost like porn. I could've swore I was drooling. 

He looked up, then shook his head at my blush. Then he took some clothes into a spare room we had inside our one big home. I tried to shake off my blush, but it just wasn't one to be defeated. So I gave up and took my own shower. I stepped into the shower room, and turned the water very warm, but not scolding hot. I just stood under it for the longest time, before I remembered that I was in here for a purpose. And then, I think that was the quickest I had ever scrubbed. I came out of the shower dripping wet. It was pretty steamy in there too. Then I grabbed a towel, and put it the same way Kai did his. I'd tease him as much as he did me. Then I slowly walked out. He wasn't there. Dangit. So I changed in solitude. And then walked out the door to find him leaning on the door frame. In that Kai stance. Arms crossed, eyes closed, ears open.

I knew Rei would try to play the same stunt I did. But I wasn't falling for it. He looked slightly disappointed when he came out. But I stood up straight. So we could continue for that walk. I needed it. So when we got outside, it started to rain. I muttered a few curses under my breath. But Rei just dragged my hand out in the middle of the down pour. I took slow steps into it, so I would get used to the cold water. I shuddered slightly. He then said, loudly over the rain," Wanna race?" He plastered a smile on his face. So innocent.... I looked up at him. "Like you'd win." I smirked. "We'll just see. 1-2-3-GO!!" I ran the sidewalk eagerly. This as odd as it seemed was very calming.

I was a little ahead. Rei was gaining on me though. So I Sped up. In short breaths I managed to get out," You...Shouldpant Run With ....Me In ...The Morning...." He smiled, but nodded. He looked up at me, absolutely drenched. "Where does this race end?" I looked up. "The stairs to my private flat." He smiled, showing his fangs, and sped up a little. It wasn't that far away. I ran with all the strength I possessed. But he was ahead now. And he beat me. He bent over panting hard. "I ...Thought.....Cats.....Didn't ....Pant." He glared a little. I went up the steps. He followed.

I finally reached the top step. I had never been in his flat, I just knew where it was. I saw 3 glass showcases, 1 armchair, and a couch, and in the corner, a nice size bed. And a bathroom. Not much, but Kai didn't need a whole lot. I took a few steps in side. He rang out his pants, and started to take off his shirt. "Kai.." he looked at me. "What??" I blushed. " I 'm soaked. I'm taking of my clothes. Or most of them any ways." It made me feel stupid. I didn't do the same. He stared at me strangely. "You're going to freeze, there isn't any heat up here." I looked shocked apparently. " Even in winter?" He nodded. He rooted through his closet, and came out with one very large blanket. He came up to me, and unbuttoned my shirt. What was he doing? I started to panic. And took off everything but my pants. Oh. And took me to the bed, and under the blanket. Now what was he doing??

When I was under, it immediately got warmer. I sighed relief. Kai was close. I could feel it. I purred. Like the cat that I was. And when I opened my eyes, he was right beside me, facing me. I jumped a little. He laughed a little, and my purr faltered, but started up again. He kissed me slightly on the lips. I kissed back this time. And then I pulled away to breathe. I panted slightly. He looked at me with those crimson eyes. And I looked back with golden orbs. His body heat was warming me up faster than the blanket. I doubted that I was doing much to warm him. I moved in closer. And snuggled against. Him. He put an arm around me, then ducked his head down, and kissed me again. I put my head up again. He started to push into the kiss more. And I accepted it. I wouldn't go against him. And my blood heated up, and I started to flush.

I put my hands into his ebony hair. He moaned slightly. I took a quick breath of air. I was on top now. The temperature in my cheeks was rising. And the rain poured outside. I put my hand down on his side, and he put his around my neck. I moved down to kissing his neck. He moaned more. And then he opened his eyes, and moved down, and started to stroke my back, and massage it. And then I rolled over. He looked so disappointed I thought he was going to cry. "Kai..." he moaned. I panted a little, and went on my side. "Not yet." I thought I heard a mew, but I think I was wrong. And then he just went closer and started to purr again. I thought it was cute. And laughed at it.

But it was obvious he didn't really care. I put my arm around him again. I whispered in his ear."I love you." He looked up at me, still purring, and in between the purrs, he responded," I love you too, Kai." I leaned down on the pillow. "It doesn't bother you that I'm.....not a woman, does it?" He stopped purring. "No, never did." "That's good, but how are we going to explain it to the others?" he started to think..but then just stopped. "They'll find out on their own, I'm sure."

"Hey Kai, You still owe me for winning." he only smirked."Later, just you wait."

Authors Notes: Hey!! Teaser chappie!! Teaser chappie!! There will be a true Yaoi chapter later, without this little teaser theme. A new chapter will be up soon. But it won't be the true blue chapter yet. But I hope you still read it!! PLEASE R/R!!! Thanks so much!


	3. From The Heart

**The Dreams I Hope Were Real**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: From the Heart**

**POV: Split between Kai and Rei, you'll be able to tell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force** **Or any of it's characters.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A Yaoi fic!!!**

**

* * *

**

Rei 1st I woke up before dawn. There wasn't any heat beside me, and I looked to see Kai was going out the door. Morning jog I guess. I hurriedly got up and put on my shirt, and followed him out. He was down the steps already, so I just jumped the whole staircase. I was a cat, I'd land on my feet. He looked back at me. And smirked, but didn't slow down, or speed up. I quickly joined his side. "You can't escape me that easily," I said. " Hn." I shook my head. "So you come out to jog every morning, rain or shine?" He nodded."Why??" He looked to the side, before looking straight again."Because I wasn't to stay in shape. I also do about 500 sit ups, 100 pushups, and weights every day, that's where I'm at if you don't see me. And if you see me all day, I do it in the dead of night, and still get up at the same time.""Woah" 

I never trained that hard in my life. "Today is the 'anniversary ' of the team getting together officially. Did you remember that?" He shook his head. He probably didn't care a whole lot either. He sped up his pace. I caught up soon enough. I looked at his eyes. They...were closed!! How could someone run with their eyes closed??? O well. That was Kai for you. Did everything the hard way. Finally, we got to the Dojo. It had seemed like forever. I was panting pretty hard. He walked in the sliding door, only slightly out of breath. I walked inside, and got a glass of water. Chugged it whole.

I watched Rei drink the whole glass. When he was done, I went up behind him, and grabbed him around the arms, in a gentle embrace. He leant into it. I could hear the purring sound off again. What was it with purring?? It mad Rei happy that's for sure. So I hugged tighter, and I could feel the purr increase, along with his heartbeat. He leant his head up to look me in the eyes. I bent down and kissed him. It was one of those few that lasted, a long time. I broke away about 5 minutes later. He was still in the same position when I left. Purring loudly.

I went into my room, and pulled out a box which I had been saving for awhile. It was a I had been meaning to give to Rei for the anniversary of the blade-breakers, I hadn't forgot. I pulled it out of the box. There was a lot of tissue paper. It was a necklace. I had found it a while ago, won it in a battle. It was made with different shades of jade, and some semi-precious stones. It was a tiger, mad completely of jade, with some topaz mixed in, and a phoenix, made of garnet, and white jade, with some amethyst, and topaz mixed in. It sparkled, while the tiger shone. It was small, no doubt, but it got to the point that I loved him. I was going to confess today, but I had gotten that over with at least. I could smell breakfast cooking though, and I put the box back. And walked outside, avoiding being trampled by Tyson. It was....creme brue le. Something Rei didn't make often.

It had a caramel sauce, and had different fruits on top, mostly peaches, and pears. Mine had cherries on the top. My favorite fruit. I quickly ate them, before the others questioned why they were there. Rei sat down to eat his. He smiled at me, brightly. I smiled back, but a small grin, only to be seen by Rei.

I saw him smile, then he went back to eating. I ate mine in no time flat. Even though there was no hurry. Kai had canceled practice for today. So there wasn't any rush. Tyson picked up all the dishes today. He never did any other day. Surprising for him I must say. When he took my plate, I said," bravo. Lovely performance." He gave me a glare. I laughed. He and Max did the dishes together, each in turn smearing suds on the others face. Eventually, it ended up in a rough, passionate french kiss, that left them both out of breath at the end. I left. Seeing Max and Tyson make out was not something I really considered fun. They would spend their day together. Not Bothering me, or Kai, or chief. Chief....He would spend his day alone. I went outside to see Kai talking to him in a low voice. He handed him a disk, and a brand new beyblade tool set. He owed Kenny a lot, just as all of us did. When he left, I went up to the chief and he smiled, and rearranged his glasses.

I gave him a card, his favorite book, and a beyblade manual. That listed all types of blades. He seemed pleased. When he got up, he said,"I am going to take a well deserved nap, and if anyone disturbs me, I shall bit their head off. " He slammed the Dojo door. I laughed again. I saw Kai going to the beach. I followed.

I heard the Neko-jinn following me. I kept my pace to the beach. It was about High Noon now. I slowly went into the cove. It was a little cooler there. I like it that way. I settled down into the sand. I could see shells, and I could see seagulls, and crabs along the beach scavenging for food. I leant back into the rocks. Really rather comfortable. I looked up when the sun in my eyes disappeared. Rei. I smiled, and he sat down beside me. I curled my arm around his waist. He scooted closer to me. He put his arm around my waist. I could feel the heat rising in my blood. Did he know what this made me feel??He was rubbing, stroking the sensitive skin on my waist and thigh!!

I let a small moan escape. I chuckled. He sat on my lap. Well, less in my lap, an d more between my legs. He lent in and kissed me this time. I kissed back. I rubbed my tongue against his bottom lip. He parted then almost immediately. I tasted every single part of his mouth. It tasted like....vanilla. It was sickeningly sweet , but left you longing for more. And I wanted more.

He seemed to never get enough of my mouth. His tasted like caramel. I got that as soon as his tongue was in my mouth. Mine must've been as good as his, because he kept on kissing, making it better every second. Then I was the one to break it off. He looked into my eyes for a reason, but found nothing, so kissed me again. I broke it off again. "A little horny aren't you??" He blushed. I chuckled. "We should go back, before the others worry about us." He slowly nodded his head.

It was about 5 o'clock when we got back. It didn't seem that long though. We checked in on the others, and they were just fine. Max and Tyson were watching TV together, and Kenny was listening to music. "Wow, Kenny's normal??" Kai whispered in my ear. I laughed. He led me back to his room. He pulled out a small cherry wood box, and gave it to me. I opened it questioningly, but he just smirked, seeming pleased with himself. I opened it, and found a small, but awesome jade an jewel necklace. In the shape of a tiger, and a phoenix. It had a gold chain. I must've been staring at it, because he came up and took it from my hands, putting it around my neck. He gave a quick stroke to my neck, before losing contact completely.

I went into my room quickly, and returned with a medium sized box. When I gave it to him, he ripped the top off,...to find another box. He opened that one to find a necklace as well, but we hadn't gotten the same thing for one another. It was a flame, and it had burning things in it. A phoenix rested on the top of the flame. There was a tiger at the bottom, looking up at the phoenix. He smiled, and put it around his neck. Perfect fit, imagine that.

I smiled at the gift. It was one of few that meant anything to me, ever. I hugged Rei, in a tight embrace. He pulled back. "You've done it now."He looked questioningly.

"Now I want you even more"

Authors Notes; So, How'd you like my ficcie???? It wasn't too bad..was it?? Please review me!! Tell me!!! The next chapter is going to be the true Yaoi. This was mostly fluff, I guess. But It will be better!! I hope. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need 1 to continue. Next chapter, I will put an author tribute here!! SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL BE FAMOUS AMOS!!! Ok, that was a cheesy line, but whatever. So, bye....4 now.


	4. Taking Over ME

**The Dreams I Hope Were Real**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter Taking Over ME**

**POV: Split, youll tell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force, Or any of its characters.**

**WARNING: YAOI**

**

* * *

**

I was as anxious for night to come, as I think Rei was. He quickly served dinner, and they quickly ate it, Especially Tyson. Of Course. It was a Teriyaki Chicken, with rice. Delicious of course. I smiled at Rei, and He smiled back, and no body saw, because they were to busy stuffing their face. We both blushed. After everyone left, for bed, I helped Rei with the dishes. I stood behind, and helped him scrub them. I gently massaged his hands with each dish. I think he was trying not to moan, because he was biting his lip. I dried them this time, because I didn't want any to break... 

I watched Kai dry the dishes. He started drying his hands, and I helped him, even though he was perfectly capable himself. He looked into my eyes. I pushed my lips into his. He dropped the dish towel, and grasped my arms. He was the one to break it off ." Lets get a room, before someone comes out to tell us to get one." I nodded. And we went into our shared room. I drug him to the bed. "Now who is the one who is horny, eh Rei?" I blushed a furious crimson. He took my hand, and he pulled me into sitting on the bed. He pushed his lips against mine. He stayed like that for awhile. Then felt something wet against my bottom lip. I opened.

Rei opened almost before I even touched his lip. I stuck my tongue inside, and he played with it. A battle for dominance, that no one would ever win. Still vanilla. I moaned inside his mouth. He purred, but it was very quiet. He put his hands on my waist, and drug his fingers up and down on my side, and back. I moaned again. I think that he had pleasure in making me his. But I wouldn't give up with out a fight. He pulled me down. In between a breath I sneaked, I whispered,"Very horny tonight." And he whispered back,"yes, I am. You'll have to deal." I smiled, and he kissed me again. I fingered the buttons at his shirt. He nodded slightly, and I did, clumsily I might add, each one, down, till it was loose. I pulled it off. He put his fingers up my shirt, and pulled it over my head. We had both rolled on our sides now. I was facing him. I touched the silky skin , and it felt smooth to the touch. Like heaven...

Kai fingered my skin, I put my fingers on his face, and traced the triangles on his face. Still blue...after these few years. They blended perfectly with his skin. I moved my hands up into his hair. Silky, but thick locks, moved between my fingers. He put his hands behind my head, and undid my wrap, which kept all of my hair tied back. It came out, and fell everywhere. I blushed. "I should cut it..." He shook his head. "No, don't. It's beautiful."I blushed even more now. He fingered my bare back, and moved closer to me. He gently massaged, and I moaned this time. I could fell him smirking above me. He gently worked, until he was on top of me. I let him be on top. Phoenixes were not to be tamed in bed. He undid the sash to my pants. I, with my feet pushed them the whole way down, , then I only had my boxers. I could feel the erection coming. I moaned as it teased me. I undid the button to Kai's pants, and he lent down to kiss me, and moaned loudly as I pulled them down. Black boxers. With a lump. I touched it briefly, and when I moved my hand away, he moaned, with longing it made me feel bad. But he could wait.. He would have to wait.

I moaned louder this time. He just laughed. I bent down and started to lie myself on top of him. It was getting tiring , holding myself up. It also kept my hands from doing anything. As soon as I was down, I kissed his neck, and he kissed mine, but only for a second. Then he put his fingers lower, onto my waistband. With one hand I guided that hand lower. The erection was really hurting me now. He stroked it for a few seconds, but yet again did not linger. I went down, to stroke him, and he moaned. But I played. I'd play all of his games.

Was moaning the sign of love?? I was starting to wonder. I wrapped my arms around Kai's petite waist. Not that it was weak, and not bulky, it was just small. He began kissing my lower abdomen. I could feel pain in my lower waist. In a breath I said," just a little lower..." He shook his head. I moaned in grief. "I go first," he breathed. I looked into his eyes. "Take me soon" He nodded. I grasped his lips another time, before he turned me over. He pulled my boxers down. I don't know how he could keep mine on so long, I took his off ages ago. He took my erection in his hands, and started to pump it. I could fell the need for release. He at that point entered , and I gasped . It felt good...but it hurt so damn much at the same time!!!I could feel him smile in the back round.

I stroked him to calm him down. It was growing fairly large, and it wouldn't be able to hold much longer. I thrust again, and when he didn't gasp this time, I thrust faster, until I couldn't hold. I released, sticky seed flowing. I pulled out, tired, but still longing for more. He pulled me over, clearly in pain. I rolled over, and braced. He thrust with more force than I would have ever used on him. He was ready to release, much more so than I. He wasn't playing games now. More and more......until I felt warmth. Sticky warmth. But it all felt good. I moaned. I couldn't help it. It felt that good.

I was the one to pull out this time, but as soon as I collapsed, he pulled me close, and kissed me. I most certainly kissed, back, but I had to stop for a lot of air breaks, and he wipe the sweat off his brow. I snuggled in his embrace. It wouldn't have been better with any other person. Only Kai could make me happy. I purred, though it was weak, because I was so tired. He squeezed the hug tighter."I love you Kai" " I love u Rei" The only one to keep me here...

Kai--The only one I ever loved, and I have him now. Its Rei.

Authors Notes: How do you like that?? Thank you all Reviewers!!!! You will see your names in my info. I will probably make another chapter, after this, and then it will be the end. Watcha think?? Tell me!! Please r/r!!! I just want my one review!!! Thanks a bunch, guys.and gals


	5. Letting You Know

**The Dreams I Hope Were Real**

**Chapter: Letting You Know**

**Author: lakura**

**POV: Split between Kai and Rei, Ill let you know this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force, or any of its characters.**

**WARNING: YAOIboi/boi CONTENT**

**

* * *

**

x Rei x When I woke up, sunshine was streaming through my window. I blinked, and let my cat eyes adjust to it. I felt the hand around my waist. I snuggled into the embrace even more than I was before, if that was possible. The hand gripped me tighter. I moaned a soft moan into the pillow. "Kai..?" I heard a small 'hn' so I figured that he was up. I squeezed his hand. "Did you sleep well last night?" I heard a small " hell yeah" and I turned around, so I was facing him. I found myself staring into crimson orbs, that seemed to take over me. "I love your eyes, they bore right into me."He blushed. He pushed his lips against mine. I kissed back. "I love yours, they bring out the softness of your soul." (Author: how sappy!) I heard footsteps in the hallway, one pair stopped at my door. That would have bad results if they came in, seeing me and Kai naked on the bed cuddling. I shook the thought away. 

X Kai x I saw Rei's ears perk up. "What is it," I mumbled into his ear. I wasn't a morning person, so I didn't talk very loud. He looked into my eyes. "Someone is outside our door." I spoke up."Who is outside this door, and what the hell do you want?!?"The feet took a step backwards. It was Tyson I could tell. "I wanted to know when breakfast was! That's all!!" Rei chuckled. Before I could tell Tyson off, Rei cut in."In 1 hour" "ok" after that, I heard feet shuffling. I looked at him. "You are going to make me get up?" He smirked."yup." "That's not very nice." He smiled a wider smile, if possible. "I know." He leant in, and kissed me. I kissed back enthusiastically. When it broke up, "I love you." "I love you too."

X Rei x All of a sudden, out of the middle of no where, Kai said," I need a shower. " I arched an eyebrow. Where did that come from? He laughed at my face." You don't want me to be all dirty when you play with me do you?" I smirked, and shook my head, and pulled him up, to sitting position. "Then what are we waiting for??" He smirked this time, and went towards our neat bathroom. He turned on the water, waiting for it to get hot. I sat on the toilet. When it was, he took me in, and shut the door, so if anyone happened to come in, we would be covered by the steam build up on the walls. It was a big shower, and I was proud of that. He took me under the faucet, so I would be warm, and then his hands left my waist to get the shampoo I used. He lathered it through my hair. It felt so good, his hands massaging my scalp, so gently. I could stay there for hours. Then he worked down to the very ends of it. He slapped my ass gently, and I yelped. He laughed , and continued his work on my hair. He pushed me under the faucet again, to rinse it all off.

X still Rei x I would continue the same work on him. I grabbed his shampoo, the one that smelled like the outdoors, like pine needles, compared to mine, which smelled like tea leaves and lemons, and went through his hair, going through all the stiff spikes. I was surprised they stayed pretty good, when wet. I went extremely slow, because his hair wasn't near as long. He moaned . I pushed him under this time, and h sighed because of the sudden warmth. I smiled. He grabbed the soap., Body gel, whatever you want to call it.

X Kai x We used the same body gel, it was easier than a bar of soap. It smelled like pineapples and lemons. We both agreed it smelled good. I squirted it all over his body, and he did the same. Now the fun part. We could rub it in. I began with his shoulders, and he began with my face. He rubbed my temples, and my cheeks, and I let out a moan. But I rubbed his shoulders, and neck, hitting all the pressure pints and pleasure spots. I went up, behind his ears, and went down to his chest, paying special attention to the small stubs of flesh that resided there. He let out a large moan, and muttered softly,'Kai....' I grinned at hearing him say my name. I went to his back, and down, until I got lower. He moaned when I touched, and his eyes shot open, and he put his hands down, and guided mine. I followed this time. I rubbed his length continuously and he moaned. I took it into my mouth. He gasped, and let out a breath I doubted he knew he was holding.

**_Oh I am the second man,_**

**_ Oh I am the second man,_**

**_ I am the second man now,_**

**_ Your raising the dead in me_**

x Rei x Did he know what he was doing to me? I gasped again, when he grasped my hips. I strung my fingers through his slippery hair, still laid with suds. I grasped on tightly. I was going to release any second. I was seeing the heavens and stars above!! "Kai!!!!" I released, and as far as I know, he swallowed. He stood up, and kissed me. I kissed back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke off, and swallowed some of the water coming out of the spigot. To wash his mouth out probably.

**_I want to see the miracles,_**

**_To see the world change,_**

**_I wrestled the angel,_**

**_For more than a name,_**

**_ For more than a feeling, _**

**_For more than a cause_**

He came back, and kissed me again. I rubbed my tongue against his lip. He fought, but let mine invade his mouth. He still tasted like sweet caramel. I stroked his side. I knew it was his weak spot. He moaned int my mouth." Rei...." I turned around for him. He thrust and released into me. I could feel the heat. He draped his arms around my neck from behind. I kissed him, and hinted that we should actually get clean. He nodded, and scrubbed himself, and I did myself, but only the bottom half, because the other was clean. We stepped out of the shower, and turned off the water. It was extremely steamy. I went out in my towel, and he followed. We got into clothes. I wrapped my hair, with help from him. I showed him the basics. He found it fascinating but I have no idea why.

X Kai x Rei cooked breakfast, And Tyson informed Rei that he was late by 15 minutes. We blushed. and when we went outside, I put Kenny in charge, and they trained. "Kai, why aren't you going to train with us? And you too Rei? " he said pushing his glasses up his nose. I shook my head, and Rei came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I blushed. Then when realization set in, Kenny blushed bright red. "O, o o. Go on..a-ahead. Don't, m-mind us.Well just train." Max and Tyson looked up from their training, and saw Rei and I. They laughed. "So our captain really does have a heart??" Rei stuck out his tongue, from behind. I loved how he stood up for me. I would stay by him to the end.

**_Singing spirit, take me up in arms with you,_**

**_You're raising the dead in me_**

Max looked up at me, and smiled. "Have fun in life, ok Kai? Take care of Rei!" I nodded, a stern nod. Tyson looked at Rei. "Give our captain a heart, k Rei? Don't let him go cold again!" "I won't believe me." They nodded, and went back to the battle. He looked at me."That was unexpected. " I agreed. But it was ok. Everything was better now. Nothing else mattered. At least not to me.

Authors Notes: You wanted this chapter, and I brought it to you. I hope that you like it. I could probably do a sequel, but you guys would have to give me ideas. This story is officially done now. I thank all of my authors who reviewed. And anyone else who did. I love you guys, I owe it all to you. PLEASE R/R!! I wanna know what you think. Bye 4 now!

Lyrics to "Twenty Four" by Switch foot. I do not own them either dammit. It's the stuff in the**_ print like this. _**Ok?


End file.
